Talkin's motherly life
by MINECRAFTIANGEL
Summary: Talkin and her "son" Ultima the fox live a happy life. You can decide what may happen next! Keep it kid friendly people! -origional idea Ultima The Fox.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Talkin the wolf. I'm 18 years old with black fur with flourecint green stripes along my body. Today I'm bringing home my "son" Ultima the fox. I loved the little scamp but some times he can be a little trouble. Since he was a god, I didn't have to worry about years of dealing with crying and expensive baby food or teaching him a lot of things. Lets go to a part in my life to where everything was set and comfy.

I walked into the kitchen and got a small spoon and a piece of blueberry pie. I walked back over to Ultima, who was sitting in a baby chair, waiting with eager eyes. I sat down infront of him and set the pie down on the table. "Do you want some?" I asked.

Ultima nodded and I put a spoonful of pie up to his mouth. He quickly gobbled down the bit of pie like he hasn't eaten for months. I giggled at this because who doesn't like to watch a baby scarf down his favorite food?

I gave him a few more spoonfuls before he had enough. I put the pie in the fridge and picked up Ultima. He rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I pet his back while I soothingly hummed His World. Eventually he fell asleep in my lap while I was sitting in my chair. I licked his head as it was my motherly instinct to let him know I love him. I looked outside in the dark, rainy night. A low rumble of thunder filled the air as I pulled Ultima up closer to my head. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep to the sound of the rain tapping on the window of my cave.

The next morning, I was awakened by Ultima, pawing at my face. I opened my eyes and let out a tired growl. Ultima growled back at me thinking I was annoyed. I rubbed his head and let out a yawn. I kissed his head and said "Good morning, Ultima."

"Gewd mowny mommy." Ultima said back. Him and I smiled as I walked into the bathroom and started up a bath. When the tub was filled with bubbles and water, I slipped in and put Ultima on my lap. He giggled and splashed in the water while I lathered up his back. I started to rub and scratch him and he wagged his tail at this. I rubbed down the back of his head, his legs and feet, his arms and hands, and his belly. When I rinsed him off.

I let him play with the bubbles until my butt started to feel sore from sitting on the stone floor of the tub. I stood up holding Ultima and pulled the plug in the bath. I got out a hand towel and wiped down the little squirmy fox. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into the living room. I set him on the couch and I curled up around him, licking his tail.

I felt that him and I would be very close as a family of two and I loved him. A bit too much.

-Tell me people! Should I continue? This story was not my idea but it was a good one. If you like it, thank Ultima the Fox! He wanted me to post this. Well, thank you for reading this and I look forward to you reading the next chapter! Until then!

-insert funny outtake-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-heads up: I really don't like to type baby talk so it's going to be translated. Screw you if you don't like it! Enjoy!

I kissed Ultima's belly and he giggled and grabbed my ear. He played around with it before putting it in his mouth and nibbling the fur. I giggled because it was both cute and it tickled me. I heard a knock at the door and I pulled my ear out of Ultima's mouth, picked him up, and walked over to answer the door.

When I opened the door, I smiled at a familiar red and black slime.

"Hey, Talkin." Mark said

"Hey Mark! It's been a few years. I see you have a kid too." I said while looking at the little cute ball of green and red slime in his arms.

"Her name is Sally. Sadly, her mother didn't make it but at least I knew you. I was thinking about asking you a few tips on how I could take care of her."

"Sure! Ultima isn't that hard to take care of so Sally should be easy."

Mark and I set Sally and Ultima in Ultima's crib. I sat down next to Mark and I started to tell him everything he needs to know.

-Ultima's POV-

My mom started babbling on about things I didn't understand. I turned to the green and red girl who was put in my crib with me and was tackled by her.

"My name is Sally! What's yours?" Said Sally

"M-My name is Ultima… I really don't want you this close to me." I said nervously

Sally backed away from me and my ears flicked back. I looked up at my mom and saw her kissing the tall slimy man. I let out a soft wimper because I didn't want her to do that.

"Awwe, what's wrong my widdle fox?" My mom said.

I shook my head and curled up. I nibbled on my tail so I had something to take my mind off of what my mom just did.

-Talkin's POV-

"I'm sorry. He doesn't really know about what you and I did before he was born. Those times in high-school were fun!" I said

"Yeah. I guess it should wait until he's older and will understand." Mark said

"Since I'm single, and you're single, maybe we could hang out more often." I said

"Maybe. It would be nice to stay with you for a few hours a day or something."

"We could set up a play date for our kids! I bet Ultima would love that! Wouldn't you?" I said

Ultima growled cutely at Sally because she was tugging his tail. I giggled at this and Mark picked up Sally. I picked up Ultima and kissed his cheek.

"Mommy, me tired." Ultima said

"Alright. I'll take a nap with you, as long as someone want to stay with us." I said

"I think Sally could use a nap. I'll stay." Mark said

We went into my bedroom and lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes and felt a warm hand stroke my belly. I smiled but Ultima growled. I pet his head unaware of Sally about to grab Ultima's tail. When she did, Ultima yiped in annoyance and Mark pulled Sally closer to him.

About two hours later, I woke up to someone kissing me. I kissed back with my eyes still closed.

"Finally awake?" Mark said

I opened my eyes to find Ultima kissing me. I licked his nose and turned to Mark.

"Yeah. Did you tell him to kiss me?" I said

"Only to wake you up. I didn't want to make him jealous." Mark said

I giggled and Ultima grabbed my lip. I licked his hand and sat up with him sitting on my lap. I felt his hands move down to my belly and he poked around with my fur.

"I think I should get going. I need to feed Sally. She's getting a bit cranky." Mark said while Sally squirmed in his arms.

I hugged Mark and he left. I warped into the kitchen with Ultima and pulled out his unfinished blueberry pie. "Want some?" I asked

Ultima nodded and I sat down and got a spoonful for him. He started to eat a little slower than what he did before. He seemed to have gotten a bit sad.

I felt like he didn't want me near Mark. I wonder what got into the little guy? I loved him but he was being a bit… jealous? Maybe… poor guy really loves me. I wouldn't blame him. Well may as well wait for him to learn that I need someone to help take care of us mostly because when I get sick, I REALLY get sick.

I just kissed his head when he was done and put the pie back in the fridge. I sat down, with Ultima in my lap, next to my window and stared outside wondering what Mark was doing.

-like this chapter? Please! Comment on what I should have Mark or Talkin do! Well anyway, thanks for reading! Bless your face! If you sneezed while reading this chapter, bless you. Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I woke up to find a baby dragon where my fox was.

"Ultima… why does this have to happen?" I said with a slight giggle

The dragon raised his head and smiled at me. I pet his head and got out of bed. I looked back to see Ultima on all fours about to pounce on me. I made a huge mistake by turning back around because he dove onto my back and tackled me to the floor.

"Ack!" I yelled as I fell.

Ultima sat on my back and I just lay on the floor a little annoyed as to what just happened. I just flipped over and started playing with his snout. Ultima slightly growled and playfully bit at me and I tapped his nose every chanse I got.

I heard a sonic boom outside and quickly looked out of the window. I saw a quick flash of blue and yellow and watched the two blurs disappear.

"Sonic and Tails. At least they aren't in my cave." I said

But Sonic somehow heard me and zipped back.

"Hello there, Talkin." He said.

"Piss off hedgehog. I have a kid to take care of. Go jog a few laps" I said a bit angerly.

"Sheesh, someone's in a bad mood today. Why don't you-" that was all he said before I snarled at him and bared my teeth.

He ran off before I sunk my teeth into his neck. I picked up Ultima and walked into the bedroom. Ultima whimpered because I was really mad. I hate Sonic because he brags about how fast he is. Shadow, on the other hand, is kinda cool. I admit that I kissed his cheek once or twice but it was just a friendly gesture. I sat down on the bed and curled up on my pillow. Ultima lay down next to me and I pet him.

Later that night, I woke up to some shuffling sound that I heard comming from the front of the cave. I looked over my shoulder to see Ulyima missing. I looked back down the hall and saw a shadow of a small fox eating something. I got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen.

When I got there, I saw Ultima with his face covered in blueberry pie filling and most of the pie missing. I shook my head and let out a giggle and picked up Ultima. I put the pie back in the fridge and warped back to the bed.

"Next time, ask mommy before you want to eat any pie. I guess I can't trust you when I have one in the cave." I said

Ultima's ears flopped back sorrowfully and I kissed his cheek. I licked him clean and fell asleep with him nibbling my ear.

The next morning, I woke up with a strange taste in my mouth. Could it have been from licking Ultima? I wasn't sure. I just stood up and stretched and walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and fixed my hair. I grabbed a brush and brushed the knots out of my tail.

I heard a soft whimper from the bedroom and walked back in, brushing my tail. I saw Ultima with his ears up high, wagging his tail, and had a cute smile on his face. I looked at my brush and had an idea. I started to brush Ultima's tail and he let out a cute squeaky moan. I knew he liked it so I kept brushing his tail until it was really fluffy.

"Did that feel nice, Ultima?" I asked

He nodded and hugged my hips. I rubbed his back and went back to brushing my tail. When I finished, I let Ultima play with the brush. I curled up around him still trying to find out what this taste in my mouth was. It had a slight taste of blueberry pie but it really wasn't it. I shrugged it off and watched Ultima play around.

A few hours later, I saw a shadow in the window. I walked over to it and looked outside. I saw a creature standing twelve feet tall, had a small body and head, VERY long four legs, and pearl white eyes. The creature looked at me and walked up to the window. It tilted it's head and I was a little worried about what it might do. I took a step back and the creature just turned and walked into the water. I wanted to go outside and get a better look at it.

-thanks for reading and I have a challenge for you. Tell me what Talkin just saw. Anyway, thanks for reading. Like and fave if you enjoyed and i hope you read my next chapter whenever it comes out! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

-Ultima The Fox, yes. He did do what you're thinking. And he's gona do much more! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

I walked outside holding Ultima, looking at this creature. It looked so… Enderman-like. I walked up to it and it looked down at me. The creature somehow put me on it's back and walked into my home. It sat down and I slid off it's back.

"What dat?" Ultima said

"I'm not sure… I want to call it… a Strider." I said

The Strider looked at me and tilted it's head. I wagged my tail and it looked around. I think I found a pet. This creature seemed to like my place so it lay down and went to sleep. I decided to let it be.

A few months later, nothing really exciting happened besides Strider taking Ultima and I to a cool spring, and Ultima pouncing on my butt once in a while. I woke up at about noon with Ultima between my legs. I looked down at him and his wagging tail.

"What are you doing down there?" I said with a giggle, "Mommy needs a hug."

I hugged Ultima and felt a small pain in my stomach. I wondered what happened last night. I did go out and grab a bottle of wine but I didn't drink that much. I think… Anyway, Ultima kissed my cheek and I gave him a big hug.

"What are we gona do today mom?" Ultima asked, "I already had a bit of fun before you woke up. And I brushed your tail."

"I was thinking about going for a swim. And thanks for brushing my tail! I'm guessing it was fun?" I replied.

"Sorta. It was fun to hold your tail down and brush it. Who knew you moved it so much in your sleep? Besides me."

"I'm not sure. But let's go, Ultima! I want to take you to my special lake!"

I ran into my closet and put on a super skimpy grey bikini. I walked out of my closet and saw Ultima in a pair of golden trunks. When he saw me, his tail sprang up. I giggled at this and gave him a huge hug.

"M-Mom. Can we go now?" Ultima said with a blush.

"Sure. We better grab a few things first."

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed some food and drinks. I warped to the lake with Ultima and set the stuff on the table. I jumped into the lake with Ultima close behind. When we both surfaced, he had my bikini bottom on his head. I blushed REALLY hard as he took it off of his head.

"C-can I have that b-back please?" I asked

Ultima smirked and sank under the water. I felt something brush between my legs and I let out a soft moan. It felt warm. Something long… and warm. Ultima was still under and I started to worry. I then felt my bottom being slid up my legs and before they were fully on, I felt that warm, soft thing brush between my legs again. My bottom was put on me and Ultima surfaced, licking his lips.

"Did you just…!?" I said in shock

Ultima nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged him back still blushing. We swam around and splashed each other, with Ultima acting a bit odd today. After a while, I got out and walked over to the bench. Ultima walked behind me and grabbed my tail. He pulled me close to him with a sandwich in my hands. I took a bite and looked back at him.

"I'm really glad your my mom."

"Awwe! Thank you! And I'm really glad to have you as a kid."

We both took a bite of my sandwich and giggled. I really loved Ultima and I had an idea as to what that thing was that went between my legs. I sat down and spread my legs slightly and Ultima lay down facing me between my legs. His face was hovering just above my crotch and he looked like he was about to go crazy. I think he wanted to lick me. But not my belly. Between my legs. I closed my legs and shook my head. His tail flopped down and his ears flicked back.

"Sorry sweetie. You already got a taste of me earlier. Just wait until tonight." I said with a smile.

I curled up in the sand and licked Ultima's ear. He got really close to me and shoved his hips onto mine. I smirked and had a naughty idea.

-Yes… yes I did just do that. Suck it and deal with it. *brofist* bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie 5

After our little "life lesson", Ultima was panting and wagging his tail.

"That was a great lesson." Ultima said between gasps.

"Later tonight." I winked at Ultima

He hugged me tightly and pulled himself out of me. I put my bikini on and stood up while Ultima put his trunks on and licked my shoulder.

"Hey! Save that for tonight!" I said

I jumped into Ultima's arms and kissed his cheek. Ultima coiled his tail around mine and I nuzzled his cheek.

"What now?" Ultima smiled

I heard a noise to the right and my ears perked up and I looked in that direction. Ultima looked too with the fur on his back standing up. A small wolf pup walked out of the bushes with a larger wolf. I felt very uncomfortable and shuddered. I curled up in Ultima's arms and told him to warp us home. When we got home, Ultima buried his face between my legs.

"Why did you want to leave?" Ultima asked.

"I really don't like being near feral wolves. They howl without warning and I hate howling." I replied.

"But you're a wolf."

"Anthro. I'm an anthro wolf. You really don't want to see a feral fox unless you want to be taken down by it."

"Oh jeez. Now I don't want to go in fox territory." Ultima said.

I giggled and Ultima licked my belly. I kissed his head and grabbed his ear playfully. I looked up at the obsidian ceiling and let out a sigh. Ultima moved down and took off my bikini. He licked my legs and I let out a soft moan and closed my eyes. Ultima took off his trunks and crawled on top of me.

"Can I put it in, mom?" Ultima asked

"Not yet. Wait. For tonight please." I said

Ultima curled up next to me and wagged his tail. I looked down and saw his large fox manhood. I felt my fingers wander between my legs thinking of his long rod in me again. I curled up and kissed Ultima.

"Want some blueberry pie?" I asked

Ultima's ears perked up and his tongue flicked out of his mouth and nodded. I warped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I bent over to grab the pie and felt something slide into my butt.

"Surprise!" Ultima said

I gasped and quickly stood up.

"Ultima!" I shouted, "W-Why!?"

"Sorry mom… I really wanted to. Your butt was-" that was all he got out before I slapped him

"You don't do that! Ever! You tell me before doing me!"

Ultima whimpered and his ears and tail flopped down. He pulled out and warped into the bed. I pulled out the blueberry pie and warped to Ultima.

"I'm sorry for that. You really should ask instead of just jumping in. I might hurt you next time. I don't want to do that." I said

Ultima just turned his head and whimpered. My ears dropped and I let out a soft wimper.

"Ultima… please don't take it the wrong way. I love you." I said

Ultima curled up tighter and closed his eyes. I whimpered and closed my eyes. I set the pie aside and fell asleep.

-poor Ultima. He just wanted to screw his mum. Maybe next time. Well, if you hated this then you are a front butt! If not, thanks! Hope to have you read next chapter! Enjoy! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth chapter!

I woke up the next morning and saw Ultima curled up in the corner. I got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Ultima. I know what would cheer you up." I said

"I don't want to." He whimpered.

"But you don't know what I'm going to say."

"I don't want to move. Just leave me alone."

"Oh, Ultima. Please come with me." I begged

Eventually I got the young fox to get up and took him to Mark's house. When we got there, Sally tackled him in a hug. Mark and I giggled as Ultima growled in annoyance. A few minutes passed and Ultima was tied down to Sally's bed without me knowing about it.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ultima asked.

"I really like you! I want you… in me." Sally replied

Ultima let out a soft whimper as Sally kissed and stroked the length of his manhood.

Downstairs, Mark and I were chatting about a few things.

"-and I was thinking about you at the time." Mark said

"Awwwe! That's sooo sweet!" I replied

"You do know I love you my lil wolf."

"I love you too my big magma slime."

I kissed Mark and he kissed me back. I felt a tug in my gut that for some reason it didn't feel right kissing Mark. I pulled out of the kiss and looked away.

"Why'd you stop?" Mark asked

"It didn't feel right. I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"It's fine. What's troubling you, Talkin?"

"I… well… I love my son…"

"So what? I love my daughter."

"No, not like that. He was in me before… and… I really love him, love him."

"Oh. Well… I didn't know. Why do you love him like that? He's your kid."

"I don't know. I just do." I said while wrapping my arms around my waist, "And I think I'm pregnant with his kid…"

"Why did you do that with him!? That's incest!" Mark said very shocked

While we talked, Sally was messing with Ultima.

"C'mon you. I wana have fun!" Sally said

"No. I don't want to." Ultima said whilst curling up in a ball, "Just leave me alone please."

"Awwwe! But you're my favorite cousion! I love you!"

"Sally, I love my mom more than you love my penis. I don't want to fuck you because I already did that with my mom. Just leave me alone."

"Well, guess what. I made my dad screw me. Now show me your fox wiener! I want it!"

Sally dove onto Ultima and got knocked off by Ultima's tail. She got back up and pouted. Ultima just turned himself into a baby and warped into my arms.

"What are you up to?" I said cutely to Ultima.

Ultima just whimpered and fell asleep in my arms. I saw a green patch of slime between his legs. Sally must have got him for a second. I let out a soft growl and Mark warped Sally to his side.

"Hi daddy! Hi aunt Talkin!" Sally said happily

"Sally, can you please not mess with my son again? Look what you did!" I said while holding up Ultima.

"But his fox cock is soooooo irresistible! I wanted him in me!"

"Sally," Mark said, "please leave your cousin alone. He doesn't want you to touch him."

Sally screamed and cried about Ultima and how much she wanted to have sex with him but Mark and I eventually got her to quiet down. Soon after, Ultima turned back into a "teenager" and wanted to leave. I kissed Mark goodbye and warped home with Ultima.

When we crawled into bed, he held a white ball of energy next to me.

"Hold it… I want to see." Ultima said

"See what?" I said while taking the ball of light

The energy turned light blue and Ultima's ears perked up. He looked down at my belly and let out a soft whimper.

"It's a boy." He said

-deal with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh.

I looked at Ultima and my ears drooped back.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" I said

"Mom. I love you. I wanted to have a kid with you. Please forgive me." Ultima whimpered.

I shook my head and warped to my private lake. I dipped my feet in the water and put my hand on my belly. I didn't think my own son would impregnate me. I heard Ultima warp behind me and I let out a soft growl.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I thought you'd want another kid." He said

"I never said I wanted another pup. I only wanted you."

I stood up and walked next to Ultima.

"I hate you. But I forgive you. Please don't do anything like that again." I said before warping away.

Ultima's ears drooped and he flopped to the ground. He began to cry because I said I hated him.

-Ultima's POV-

My mom hates me. What did I ever do to her? She's going to leave me and marry Mark. My child will think he is his father. I don't want to live anymore. I warped a note into my mother's hand and tied myself to a huge weight. I tossed it into the lake and was dragged down into the water. I closed my eyes and waited for my lungs to fill with water.

-Talkin's POV-

I warped to my lake and looked around for Ultima. I saw bubbles in the lake and dove in. I saw his body tied to a metal weight. I pulled him free and swam to the surface. I pushed him onto the sand and looked him over. He was dead. I gave a long howl of sadness and cried loudly. I wanted my fox back but he was gone. I curled up next to him and hugged his corpse. I felt like a horrible mother and that I couldn't take care of my baby. I didn't want to live knowing I had a son who committed suicide. I thought of the many people I knew that could help. Tails the Fox could help, but he was still young. Sonic might know what to do but he hates me. Shadow the Hedgehog hates everyone so he definitely wasn't an option. Shadow the Gel would help everyone he could but I hated him. I had no choice. It had to be him. I warped to the gel and bit his ear.

"OUCH! God, what is wrong with you!?" He yelped.

"Revive my son. Or I'll kill you." I growled.

Shadow took Ultima and melted through his body, healing anything inside of him. He put his hand on Ultima's chest and revived him with his energy. I took Ultima and warped away. I lay him on my bed and curled up next to him. I kissed his cheek and let out a soft wimper.

The next morning I woke up to find a note where Ultima was supposed to be. I read it and cried. This time I won't be able to find the body.

-NOOOO! SHUT UP! Don't be a hater. If you are, you can go eat a sack of dicks. Comment please! I NEEDS da REVIEWS! Just tell me what I need to improve on!


	8. Chapter 8

8th chapter

Sorry if this one is short. It's all I could think up.

I walked over to Ultima's crib and saw a yellow fox cub asleep in it. I went to pet it but as soon as my hand touched it, it turned around and opened it's eyes so quickly that I jumped back. It's eyes were black with red pupils and it seemed to grow into the size of an adult. Long black tentacles appeared from it's back and gripped the fur of the fox's chest. It ripped it's elf in half and a mass of liquid shot out. I quickly covered my face and closed my eyes. I waited for what felt like an eternity before I opened my eyes again. When I did, I felt like I was floating. I looked down and saw darkness, I looked up and saw the same around me. I then heard a familiar voice.

"mom" it shouted faintly

"Ultima! Is that you?" I shouted back.

I heard it again and shouted back. I then turned around to see a massive doll that looked like Tails the fox. It had poor stitching at the parts where the limbs met the body, and a red gem hanging by a string on it's forehead. I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran away as fast as I could. It followed me quickly and it soon was right on top of me. I turned around to watch it close it's mouth around me and then suddenly, a bright flash of light filled my vision. When the light faded away, I was in a garden. It wasn't an average garden, nor was it a fancy garden. It was what you'd expect to see in a fantasy. I saw Ultima standing in the air above a fountain with weeping angel statues around it.

"Ultima?" I asked

No reply.

"Ultima!" I called again

Again no reply. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and had a dark body. It was dripping blood and I screamed. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently. I closed my eyes and heard shouting.

"Mom! Mom wake up! Please!" Ultima shouted

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room with Ultima crying and trying to wake me up.

"U-Ultima." I said

He hugged me and I felt his tears on my cheek. He must have been trying to wake me from my nightmare. I looked over to see a dark blue hedgehog fade away. It looked familiar. I looked at Ultima still crying on my shoulder. I hugged him tightly and he started to calm down.

"What happened last night?" I thought to myself.

After Ultima calmed down, he nuzzled me and curled up sadly. I kissed his cheek and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry I frightened you like that Ultima. I was having a very bad dream." I said

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." Ultima whimpered.

"No. It wasn't your fault. I love you. Very much. Please don't blame yourself for everything bad that happens."

"But I cause everything! I shouldn't be here!"

I hugged Ultima again and held him near me. I wanted to know why he blamed himself. I loved him and nothing changed that.

-Ever have a nightmare? What was it about? Tell me in the comments! Hope to see you next chapter! And by the way, if you hate it when I mention Ultima in my story, leave this story forever and ram a tree up your ass! Have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I kissed Ultima's cheek and walked into the kitchen. I wondered why I had a nightmare. I never had one because my body is fueled off of the nightmares of everyone.

"Mom, are you alright?" Ultima whimpered

"Yes, sweetie. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. It won't happen again." I said.

I bent over to look in the fridge and noticed something out of place. I ignored it and pulled out a blueberry pie. Ultima sniffed the air and wagged his tail.

"Is that for me?" He asked

"Half of it is for you. I really want to have some pie too." I said

I sat down next to Ultima and cut the pie in half. I gave the bigger half to Ultima and he swallowed the thing whole. I giggled and started to eat away.

"Hey mom, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Ultima said

"Alright, don't be long." I replied

Ultima walked out of the cave and I started to feel lonely. I finished my pie and dug my fingers into my underwear.

-Ultima's POV-

I walked down a beautiful path surrounded by the trees that have been stricken with the colors of autumn. I looked down into the cool stream to find colorful fish swimming against the flow. I tossed a pebble in and watched the fish scatter and regroup. I smiled and kicked at the leaves that litter the path and listened to them crunch as I stepped on them. I took off my sneakers and socks and walked into the water. It felt cool to the touch but I felt a warm area where I stood. I tried to move my feet but I couldn't. I looked down to see that a green and red blob of slime has wrapped itself around my feet. Sally was holding me down and I tried to jump out of the water. She formed with her head really close to my crotch.

"Hello there, tasty fox." She said

"Sally… no… I only wanted to go for a walk. If I'm out too long, my mom will kill me!" I yipped.

Sally ignored me and started to rub between my legs. I blushed heavily and tried to break free of her grip.

-Talkin's POV-

I pulled my fingers out of myself and licked them with satisfaction. I took off my clothes and tossed them into the stream just outside of my house to wash them off. I sniffed the air and smelt something odd. I looked into the sky to see clouds. Dark and scary looking clouds. I could feel a storm coming and I didn't want Ultima outside stick in it.

"Oh, Ultima. Please hurry home." I said.

I walked into my room and pulled a book out of my drawer. I wrote down a few things and put it back. I heard footsteps from another room and I stood up and walked towards the room.

"Hello?" I asked

A dark blue and red hedgehog walked out of the room and looked at me.

"Mom! I thought I'd never see you again!" Nightmare said.

"I can't believe you're back!" I said

I ran up and hugged Nightmare and kissed his cheek. He blushed heavily and tried to pull out of the hug.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Mom, you're naked. And you're hugging me." He said

I looked down at myself and let him go. I warped a green and red bikini on and gave a small smile.

-Ultima's POV-

I fell back with a bit of drool dripping down my lip. I never felt so good before.

"That was fun!" Sally said while swallowing the last of my cum, "I'm looking forward to next time!" She said while walking away. I sat up and scooted into the stream to wash off the slime from Sally. I looked into the air and a drop of rain hit my nose. I jumped out of the water and shook off. I put my socks and sneakers back on and ran home. I saw a bolt if lightning shoot through the sky and it created a loud boom of thunder. The wind began to pick up so I started to warp. I didn't have my special sneakers with my gems so I had a very limited warp distance. When I finally made it home, I shook off the water on my fur and pulled the door closed.

-Talkin's POV-

I heard the door click shut and I knew Ultima got home. I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. I gave him a big kiss and he seemed a bit different.

"Hey mom…" he said in a shakes voice.

"Ultima, you seem a bit different. What did you do?" I asked

Ultima stayed silent for a few seconds and finally said, "I almost got hit by lightning on the way home."

I gasped and hugged Ultima tighter thinking I almost lost him. I wrapped my tail around his and nuzzled his cheek.

"Mom, can you tell me what that hedgehog is doing here?" He asked

"Oh, his name is Nightmare. Your older brother." I said

"I was kidnapped a few days after I was born… I'm finally home." Nightmare said

"I looked everywhere but couldn't find him…" I said while hugging Nightmare.

"Now I have a wife and kids of my own. I only came here to let you know I'm alive." Nightmare sighed, "I have to go or Secilia and Nicri kill me. Well… I love you mom."

"I love you too, baby." I said

Nightmare warped away and blushed heavily. Ultima walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Mom, I got something to ask you." Ultima said

"Yes? What would you like to ask me?"

-ohhh! What's Ultima going to ask? Shut your face and wait. I'm working on what he's going to say.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

"I want you to come with me first." Ultima said.

"Okay. I bet this will be fun!" I said with a smile

I followed Ultima outside into the rain and I felt VERY cold. I wrapped my tail around myself for warmth and let out a soft whimper.

"Ultima, can you put on your sneakers? I don't know why you put on mine." I said

Ultima looked down at his sneakers and saw my name scratched into the side of it. He blushed and ran back home. I wrote my name on my shoes because they looked exactly the same as Ultima's. he ran back faster than light with his shoes and he gave me a big hug warming me instantly.

"Thank you." I said

"Only for you." He said.

We walked a while and eventually out of the storm. I have a friend in the clouds who sometimes notices me in the rain. Thunder the cat is his name. Anyway, when Ultima and I sat down on a bench, we were under a cherry tree.

"This was where your father proposed to me… may the gods bless his soul." I said

"Then him and I must have the same mind." He said

"Why?" I asked

"Because…" Ultima got down on his knee infront of me and asked, " Will you marry me, mom?"

I gasped and my ears flicked forward. I didn't know what to say but I knew he wasn't joking.

"I… I…" was all I could say.

-Ultima's POV-

"Mom?" I asked

My mom gave me a huge and tight hug as if she said yes. I hugged her back and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She kissed me back but her lips pressed up against mine. I wagged my tail in happiness and I was happy to know my mom truly loved me.

"I love you, mom." I said

"I know. I love you too." She said

After a minute of hugging, I stood up and walked over to the cliff. I smiled at my mom and, using the energy crystals in my shoes, hovered into the air.

"Want to come with me?" I asked

My mom turned into a dark red hedgehog with black eyes and nodded. She hovered up to me and grabbed my hand. I never saw her like this, but I liked it. We flew over the valley and into a few clouds.

-Wither's POV-

(wha? Who dares?)

(Wither: I DARES! *giggles*)

I was happily splashing my little sister in the lake and she was splashing me back. I heard something strange and looked in the sky. I saw a fox holding a hedgehog's hand and thought it looked cute.

"Who are they?" Whitney asked

"I don't know. But I think they look cute together!" I said

I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. My sister picked up her sword and jumped onto my back.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"I want to meet those two!" I said

I jumped into the air and flew up into the clouds.

-Talkin's POV-

I sat down on a cloud with Ultima and hugged him. Ultima hugged me back and I kissed him. A hedgehog with charcoal grey fur burst from the cloud right in front of us. Ultima and I both yelped in surprise.

"Hey there!" She said, "I couldn't help but notice you two flying around. I wanted to know why you looked so happy!"

"Is the carnival here!?" The little lynx asked.

"Uhhh, no… this fox just proposed to me and I said yes. I can't believe he asked me!" I said

Ultima blushed eyeing them.

"Who are you two?" He asked

"My name is Whitney! I'm a Wither!" The lynx said

"My name is… well… Wither. Herobrine wasn't creative with names so I guess I'm stuck with it!" Wither said

"Well you did make this a bit awkward. Ummm…" Ultima said

Wither and Whitney looked at Ultima and I saw them staring lustfully at his fox wiener. I let out a soft growl showing I didn't want them to do that. Wither climbed out of the cloud revealing her large butt and legs. I looked at mine and thought that they were small…

-Ultima's POV-

Wither walked over to me and sat down beside me. Whitney jumped off of Wither and tackled me in a hug.

"Hey!" I said, "I don't even know you that well! Can you get off me?"

My mom pulled Whitney off of me and set her down on the other side of her.

"Can you stay off of my son? I don't want anyone messing with him." I growled

Wither giggled and kissed Ultima which made me furious. I felt something that I never felt before. Jealousy. I growled and turned back into a wolf.

"I said to stay off of him!" I said

"I really like him! He's just so cute!" Wither said while picking up Ultima

"Uhhh… mom, can you help?" Ultima said worriedly

I pulled Ultima back and hugged him tightly.

"Lets go home before they decide to "screw" with you. " I said

I jumped off of the cloud and landed safely in the water. When we got home, I heard them knock on the door. I sighed and went to the door and left Ultima alone in the room.

-Ultima's POV-

When my mom left, I let my curiocity get the best of me. I opened the drawer next to the bed and took out the locked book. I unlocked it and flipped the cover open.

-I'm not that good with typing up things. Just comment on what you would like to see! Or I'll send… HIM after you. Always watches… in the shadows…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-listen, I'm bringing back my stories but I have set days on when I'm going to work on them. School is a bitch so that's what's fucking with my schedule. Anyway, enjoy!

-Ultuma's POV-

I sat down on my mom's bed and picked the lock to the book. I opened it and read the first page.

My Dairy! 3

April 17, 1997

I'm glad I got my first dairy! Happy birthday to me! I really don't know what to write so I'll just do whatever! I'm 12 years old and I like to write!

May 2, 1997

I can't believe I lost my dairy for almost a month! I'm glad I found it! My friend Lightning hurt her leg the other day. I signed her cast, and comforted her as much as I could! I'm writing and coloring a get well card for her! I should get back to doing it.

May 10, 1997

Lightning has been feeling better ever since I started helping as much as I could! I really like her! Her friend Mark met me today. I like him!

May 11, 1997

Mark kissed me! He kissed my cheek! I'm so excited! I wonder if he liked me when we first met… I'm going to go tell Lightning!

May 15, 1997

Mark said he could help Lightning all his own but I wanted to help too. He pushed me away like I was going to hurt Lightning! I hate him!

July 26, 1998

Oh boy, it's been a while. Over the time I let this book collect dust, Mark and I made up. Lightning went back to protecting the sky and I'm starting to long for her company. I found a cute fox and I ended up kissing his cheek a few days after we met. My mom is calling me down for dinner. I wonder if we have any blueberry pie.

August 3, 1998

I can't believe summer is comming to a close soon! I don't want to go back to school! Everyone is mean to me! Ugh. I have to do more chores now! I hate chores.

August 10, 1998

Chores, chores, chores. That's all I have to do around here! I hate everything! Well, mom said that if I'm going to have my own home some day then I shouldn't complain about chores.

August 16, 1998

My dad went away today. A man said that people wanted him executed. I wonder what that meant. He told them about some things and they hurried away.

August 23, 1998

Dad was acting wierd today. Same with mom. I noticed a few black spots around the house. Are the walls and things starting to get old?

August 27, 1998

I'm feeling a little sick today. Mommy and daddy were happy today and they said they're taking me somewhere.

When we got back from the hospital where the big men stuck a needle in my arm and put green goop in me, I got sick and daddy had to take care of me.

September 10, 1998

I hate school! The work is getting in the way! At least I have play time to write in my book. I'm going to bring it with me tomorrow.

September 11, 1998

A few boys were picking on me today because of my book. I don't know why. They are comming to me with mean faces. I hope they don-

-many scribbles are in the book along with a few torn out pages and pictures of my mom being tortured. I shuddered at this and skipped to where my mom's writing started up again.

January 1, 2010

I'm a bit pissed because of what happened. At least the kids who took my book from me gave it back. I kinda tore them apart when I saw them. I guess they have a date with the emergency room. Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

January 12, 2010

I'm kinda bored today. I have some free time because I have a snow day. College sucks. I just want to dig a hole and live in the mines with Ricky. He's the fox I kissed many years ago!

Miner's log July 4, 2011

I lost my diary when I was digging for some coal. I found it under a pile of rocks. I'm going to dig up a home for myself so I can enjoy life. Ricky was lucky and struck diamonds. I found a few emeralds for myself!

Miner's log August 12, 2011

Ricky loves me so much! How can I tell? He proposed to me! I may have a baby in me but I don't care! He will grow up to be a great man some day!

Miner's log August 13, 2011

Ricky died today. I don't want to live anymore. Damn those creepers. I can't believe my future husband died! I'm going to curl up and die.

-That was all in the diary and I heard footsteps in the hall.

"Ultima?" My mom called.

I quickly locked the book and as I was about to put it back, my mom walked in. My ears flicked back and I waited for my punishment.

-Talkin's POV-

I walked in on my son putting my diary back. I lowered my head and let out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about your father." I said

Ultima's ears flicked up and he said, "Why did you lie to me mom? I thought that he was fighting in the war."

I started to cry and warped over to Ultima. I hugged him tightly and he soon started to cry. I was going to think of a punishment later but for now, I'm just going to lay on memories.

-Yes Ultima. I did change up your idea. Just so things would play out differently next chapter. Well, hope you all enjoyed! PEACE!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-Ultima's POV-

A few weeks after I read my mom's diary, I went out for a walk. I took a different rout and this time it felt a little cold out. I put on my jacket and walked through the forest. I heard the fall sounds of the animals and crunching and rustling of leaves. I had my super sneakers so I didn't have to worry about anything. I heard someone walking and I quickly turned around to see Whitney.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"N-Nothing…" she said while putting her hands behind her back and blushing.

"You can walk with me if you want." I said while holding out my hand.

Whitney nodded and grabbed my hand. I walked down the path and kicked a few half-rotted apples that were on the gravel. Whitney kissed my cheek and I rubbed her head. I wondered where Wither was and what she was doing.

"Where's your sister?" I asked

"She said she wanted to talk with her friend. I want to have some fun with you." She said

Whitney tackled me and pressed her hips against mine. I blushed heavily and closed my eyes.

"You'll like it." She said to me while reaching towards my crotch

-Talkin's POV-

I let out a loud moan as Wither finished me and licked her muzzle clean.

"That was fun! You taste good! Like strawberries!" Wither said

"Ultima told me that" I said with a smile

Wither hugged me and kissed my cheek. I sat up and wagged my tail.

"What now?" I asked

"We could go to the beach. Maybe we could go for a swim?

"Hmm… isn't it a bit cold out for that? I don't want to freeze my tail off." I wimpered

"Well, where I go is always warm so you don't have to worry!" Wither said happily

After I put on a bikini, Wither took me to a very warm and large beach. The sand was so warm and soft, it felt like I was standing on my bed. I walked into the water and it was as warm as bath water. I lay down in the water and floated on my back.

"This is great isn't it!" Wither said

"This is perfect! I want to bring Ultima here!" I said

I put my hand on my belly and it felt a little stiff. I was positive that I was pregnant with Ultima's kid. I need to think up a name for him or her. I dove under and walked along the floor of the ocean. I looked up and saw Wither swimming in her small, tight, pink bikini. I clumped up some dirt and sand and tossed it up at her.

-Wither's POV-

I felt something warm hit my butt and I looked under the water to see Talkin with some dirt on her hand. I dove under and put up an air shield around my head. I playfully pushed Talkin and giggled. She kicked up some dirt and made it foggy. She tackled me and I fell back and got mud in my fur and quills. I threw a mud ball at Talkin and it hit her chest.

"Payback for what you did!" I said with a giggle

She put up an air bubble around her head and laughed.

"It was funny! You have to agree!" She said

I nodded and rubbed her head. Talkin tackled me and my bikini suddenly vanished. Talkin buried her face between my legs and started to lick me.

-Ultima's POV-

This was the second time I was raped. I somewhat enjoyed it but it was still uncomfortable. Whitney put on her light blue shorts and kissed me. I kissed her back and stood up.

"I really liked that! We should do it again!" Whitney said

"I already have a slime girl on my tail wanting to screw me again." I said

Whitney shook her head and giggled. I started to walk back home and Whitney grabbed my arm.

"Wait! I want to go somewhere with you!" She said

"Fine. Lets make it quick. I want to get home." I said

Whitney took me to the same beach that Wither took my mom. I could tell because I saw their bikinis on the sand. Whitney lay down in the sand and pulled me on top of her. I blushed with my hips pressed up against hers again.

"No more. Please. I'm exhausted." I said

"Fine. I'll let you rest." Whitney said

I rolled off of her and curled up in the warm sand. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

-Whitney's POV-

Ultima was fast asleep in the sand and I looked down at hit tail. It looked like he was put in a dream he liked. I rubbed his soft fox butt and he started to yip quietly in his sleep. I lightly rubbed his back and pressed my hips against his butt. I really wanted him in me again but he didn't want to screw me. I let out a sigh and hugged Ultima. I eventually fell asleep and dreamt I was being screwed by him.

-Talkin's POV-

I surfaced to find Whitney and Ultima asleep in the sand. I felt something slide between my legs and knew Wither just licked me. I pushed her head away and swam to the sand. I put on my bikini and dug my feet into the sand. Wither did the same and dug her hand into my bikini. She stuck her fingers in me and I let out a moan.

-I'm bored. My headphones are busted, school sucks, my life is crap. Good feedback will really be appreciated. Thanks for reading. Now turn around and drop your pants.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-Ultima's POV-

I woke up to the sound of a loud thud on my window. It's finally winter and those damn snow golems are hurling snowballs again. I sat up and let out a long and soft yawn. I looked over at my mom to see her fast asleep with her hand on her belly. Her belly was noticeably large now and I blushed knowing that I impregnated my mother many weeks ago.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled a large blueberry pie out of the fridge and sat down in my usual seat. It felt unusually bumpy. I looked down at it to see a black pulsating mass. Tentacles shot up and grabbed my body and pulled me into the darkness. I suddenly snapped back to reality to see that I was in a daydream. I shook my head, cleared the pillows from my seat, and sat back down. I dug into the heavenly breakfast that was called blueberry pie. I ate half of it in one swipe of my tongue. I swallowed the sticky delicious mess and put the pie back in the fridge. Or what was left of it. I walked into the living room and saw an ominous glow coming from the window. I looked outside to see the whole world up in lava and flames. I quickly looked away and yelped quietly. I looked back outside to see the world covered in a light blanket of snow. Just another daydream. I rubbed my eyes and sat down in my EZ-chair and reclined it.

-Talkin's POV-

I woke up and looked around before I let out a yawn. I sat up and put my hands around my belly. My baby boy gave me a baby boy. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my hair brush and started brushing my tail very gently. I hit a few knots here or there but it was very soft and fluffy like every day.

I walked into the dining room to see pillows scattered on the floor. I picked them up and lowly grumbled about Ultima not picking up after himself. I placed the pillows back on the seat and opened the oven with my tail. I pulled out my pumpkin pie from it and set it on the counter. I let it bake on warm overnight so it has the crispiest, flakiest, most moist crust around the sides. I set a cake-cutting knife next to it and walked into the living room to see my little fox, Ultima, asleep on his gold and yellow chair. I kissed his forehead and rubbed his belly.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up. I want to go somewhere today." I said in a soft calming voice

Ultima opened his eyes and kissed me. I kissed him back and hugged his head.

"Where are we going?" He said with a yawn

"To Mark's place! I want to tell them we're getting married!

Ultima groaned and warped into the bedroom. He warped back with a jacket and jeans on. I put on my big pink coat and gold skinny jeans. We warped to Mark's place and I hugged Mark who was sipping his morning joe.

"Oh, good morning, Talkin." Mark said

"Good morning!" I said while wagging my tail like an excited puppy, "I'm going to marry Ultima!"

Mark spit up his coffee in surprise and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Are you serious!? Don't you think it's wrong!?" He said

I shook my head and kissed his cheek.

-Ultima's POV-

Sally grabbed my tail and thrust her hand between my legs.

"Sally no." I said while pulling her hand away.

"Why not?" She wined.

"Because I'm getting married."

"Who's the lucky victim-I MEAN girl." Sally said somewhat questionably.

"My mother. I already impregnated her so I may as well marry the woman I love." I said

Sally growled at me and stormed off leaving dark red slime where she took a step. She was royally pissed. I warped to my mom and hugged her arm. I watched Sally stomp past with rage gleaming in her eyes.

-Talkin's POV-

I kissed Ultima right before we warped back and gave Mark and Sally a big hug. I warped away with Ultima and lay back on my bed. I licked Ultima's ear playfully and it twitched. Ultima tickled my feet with his tail and I giggled.

"I love you" I said

"Love you too, mom." Ultima wimpered

I kissed his cheek and gave him a huge hug. I didn't know he was having bad daydreams so I just thought he had a bad morning. I curled up close to him and slid my hands between his legs. He wagged his tail weakly and kissed my cheek.

-ack! So forgetful! Please tell your friends about this! Review on what I should do next chapter or a possible future one! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-Talkin's POV-

A few days passed and I was a little nervous. Everything is ready and I'm prepared for today! My dress is purple and green, and Ultima's suit is grey and gold with a red tie. We had a while before the exciting part but it looked like everyone are on the edge of their seats. Ultima was nowhere to be found and I was in need of some comforting. I hugged Mark and he hugged me back.

"Sorry that Sally couldn't make it. She was upset that she couldn't be with Ultima." Mark chuckled

"It's alright. I have a friend who's going to record it all for me so we can relive this moment." I said

Mark nodded and walked into another room. I let out a nervous whimper and turned around to see Lightning hurrying down the hall with a video camera.

"Hey, Talkin!" She said while smiling

"Hey." I said, "I don't really know if I'm ready for this. I think I should wait until tomorrow…"

"Nonsense! There's no time like today! Or the here and now as most would say."

"Lightning… you aren't helping me." I said

"Sorry! Just try to keep calm and look your best! I'll just fix up your dress here…" she said while picking and messing with my dress

-Ultima's POV-

I lowered my head and Josh combed my hair forward so that I looked neat and tidy. He took a handful of hair gel and dumped it in my hair so it would stick. Shadow backed away from Josh because he is a gel.

"It's alright, Shadow. It's just water and gumi." Josh said

"LIES! My people were killed so you could have perfect looks!" He shouted

I chuckled and shook my head. I walked into the guys room and looked in the mirror. I flicked a hair down so it stuck out between my eyes. I washed my face and then dried myself off. I was so shakey on the inside but I knew I had to be brave. So many people would be watching us. I walked out after I fixed up my collar and saw Mark with a note. He slipped it into my hand and practically ran into the main hall.

"What was that about?" Ifrit asked

"I'm not sure." I said

I looked at the note and looked around nervously. Sally would come after me if she was in here.

"HEY! Get out of my space!" Shadow the hedgehog shouted

"Great. An angry, emo hedgehog. Just what we need here." Jeff the killer said.

I chuckled and looked into the main hall to see that each and every row was filled with friends, and family of Talkin's and mine. I let out a soft whimper and my tail somewhat dipped downward. I walked back somewhat in fear and saw a dark blue and red hedgehog.

"Don't worry brother. You'll be fine. Just focus on the pussy." He said

"You're gross dude. You really need to find another way of trying to cheer people up. Besides, she has my kid in her." I growled

"Gods… sooorry." He said semi-sarcastically

I punched his arm and deeply inhaled. I let out a long sigh of nervousness and fear.

-Talkin's POV-

It was almost time. I walked into the ladies room to make any final touch-ups to my face and hair. Lightning walked in and grabbed my hips and pressed her hips against my butt.

"You ready?" She asked

I nodded and looked at her. We walked to the doors of the main hall and I grabbed Ultima's hand.

"Are you ready, mom?" He asked

"Yes, sweetie. Mommy is ready." I said

It felt like forever before the doors were opened to let us in. When they did, one of Shadow the gel's clones started playing wedding music on the church organ. Ultima and I walked down the aisle with all eyes on us. I nervously wrapped my tail around his and he slightly squeezed my hand reassuring me that I had nothing to worry about.

-Ultima's POV-

We stepped up to the Altar with Herobrine smiling at us from behind his dark magic spell book. I sent him a quick mental zap and he changed his book.

Some time passed and my mother and I turned to eachother not knowing of the three girls running towards the courthouse.

"Do you, Ultima, promise to take care, protect, and love Talkin at all times?" Herobrine asked

"I do" I said

"And Talkin, do you promise to take care, love, and protect Ultima at all times?"

"I do" my mother said

"If anybody here has any reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Herobrine said

Sally, Wither, and Whitney bolted down the hall towards our door hoping to stop the wedding.

Everyone stayed silent in the room and I glanced at my best man, Ifrit, and he nodded.

"Then by the power infested in me, I now pronounce you fox and wife. You may kiss the bride." Herobrine proudly said

I lifted the black and purple cover from my mother's face and smiled at her. She closed her eyes and so did I. Right before our lips touched, Sally blasted the door open and yelled-

"STOP! I was supposed to marry that handsome hunk of a fox! Not that ugly wolf!"

Everyone turned and looked at her. A few guys shook their heads and Sally growled at Talkin. Whitney ran in followed by Wither and they tackled Sally.

"I'm going to marry him!" Whitney yelled

"No I am!" Wither shouted

"I got here first! Sally growled

The three girls broke out into a fight and a few girls jumped up and pulled them apart. A few security guards came and dragged the sad girls out of the courthouse.

"Well, now that that is out of the way. Ultima, Talkin. Continue." Ifrit said

I turned to face my mother and her to I, and we kissed. Everyone whooped and cheered as the two of us became conjoined in marriage.

A few hours after the party, my mother and I got home. We stripped down to nothing and climbed into bed together.

"Even though you are my son, I really love you. More than I should" my mom said

"I love you too, mom." I said

We kissed and got as close as a married couple could be. My mom felt tight, warm, and wet. I loved it.

-WOO! My fingers hurt. Hope you enjoyed the best thing I will ever be able to type! Now turn around and scoot if you didn't like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-Talkin's POV-

A few days after the wedding, I had Ultima's kid. It's been a couple of weeks since i had him. Axel is his name. The little fox/wolf pup is now old enough to speak without trouble. He still needed to learn how to walk. He liked blueberry pie as much as his father/big brother Ultima.

"Mom, where's the pie?" Ultima asked

"I swore I made three pies. They should be in there!" I said

Axel blushed and tried to keep his mouth closed. I looked down at him and saw his lips stained blue.

"Axel!" I said with an annoyed voice, "You know you have to ask!"

Ultima walked in and sat next to Axel.

"Two of those pies were mine." He said

"We still need to teach him. He has a ways to go yet." I said to Ultima

"I guess. But how can he eat three pies? They were huge!" Ultima whimpered

"I like pie." Axel said cutely

Ultima and I both pet Axel's belly to our surprise to feel how soft he was. It was as if he never ate them.

"Oh great. We have another bottomless pit." I said with a chuckle

"Just like his father. Never full." Ultima said

We played around with Axel until he fell asleep. I put the pup in his crib and warped next to Ultima. I curled up close to him on the couch and he hugged me tightly.

"I wonder what Axel will be." I said

"Maybe a strong fighter. Or a sweet lover." Ultima said

"Just like you?" I asked

"Yep. Just like his dad."

We both giggled and curled up on the couch. I tossed my slippers onto the floor and sniffed at the air. I looked at Axel to see him curled up in his crib, peacefully sleeping. Ultima fell asleep and flipped over onto his back. I nuzzled him and closed my eyes.

-Ultima's POV-

I woke up a few hours later and saw my mom curled up next to me. I hugged her gently and looked out of the window. It was clear but it looked really cold. I saw a few chunks of ice on the lake and a blue zombie swimming in it. I let out a yawn and warped into the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and looked around for a sweet treat. I heard shuffling in the living room and looked at Axel's crib. He was still asleep but he just turned onto his belly. His little thumb was in his mouth and I awwed at that. My little brother and son is just so cute. I warped into the bedroom and opened the picture book to look at my baby pictures.

-School sucks. I feel like I'm the only one they cracked down on because I can't keep up. Fuck my life.


	16. Chapter 16

Talkin's Motherly Life

-Ultima's POV-

I sat down next to my mom with our photo book. She kissed my cheek and slid her hand into my hand. I opened the book and looked at a few pictures.

"Hey Ultima."

"Yeah, mom?"

"I remember that picture. It's the first time you covered my butt in your sweet fox love juices!" My mom giggled

"Heh, that was fun." I said

"Just wait for tonight!"

Axel squirmed around and opened his eyes. He yawned very cutely and he stuck our mother's thumb in his mouth. I pet his soft belly and his little tail started to wag.

"Your baby brother is so cute! Who knew that we could have a baby this cute?" My mom said

"Hey mom, can we keep the fact that I'm his big brother a secret? I don't want him to grow up thinking it's okay to screw you." I said

"Okay. But it'll take something to keep my mouth shu-"

Before my mom finished, I slid my glove in her mouth and smiled. She rolled her eyes and spat my glove onto the floor. I kissed her and nuzzled her chin before flipping the page. A nasty smell blasted our noses and iron dust puffed out of the dead bodies of steel-flies. They're just like normal flies but they explode into iron when they die. My mom began to swell up and I knew she was allergic to some metals.

"ULTIMA!" She yelped before collapsing

I grabbed her arm and Axel and warped to our hospital. I ran up to a cobra with white scales and showed her Talkin. About an hour later, I walked into my mother's room and looked down at her. Her chest was open and multiple doctors were removing all traces of metal from her lungs.

"Will she be alright?" I asked the cobra

"She'll be fine. Your spouse is lucky to have you." She said, "By the way, my name is Doctrine. My friends call me Doc."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Doc. My name is Ultima, and this is my little bro- I-I mean, my son… Axel." I said, "I'll need some help taking care of him. Would you mind if I come over?"

"Oh, my shift is about to end so… what the hell? You can come!" Doc said

We walked to her desk and she started packing up her stuff. I helped organize a few things and Axel nibbled my finger. We walked out to her cart, after we packed everything up, and I started to roll it down the tracks. Doc was rubbing Axel's head and Axel was playfully nipping at her hand. I jumped into the cart before it started to go downhill.

"Why do you use a mine cart to get home?" I asked

"I live near an abandoned mine." Doc said

We rolled through a deep pit filled with water and lava. I saw a few sparkling jewels on the walls and a zombie roasting a marshmallow over a small fire. We eventually stopped at an average sized house with white and brown paint along the walls. We walked inside and her house faintly smelled of roses and milk.

"Make yourself at home. You can stay as long as you need!" Doc said

Axel started crawling around on the carpet and chased his tail. I giggled and rubbed his back. Doc walked into the living room with almost nothing on, and my pants bulged at the top. Axel looked up at Doc and I saw his little suit bulge between his legs. We both had the same mind. He let out a pained whimper and grabbed his crotch.

"So, ready for this?" Doc asked.

I gulped nervously and nodded. She picked up Axel and set him on the couch. She put her butt in his face and started to unzip my pants. I blushed heavily and let her continue.

A few hours later, Axel pulled his little fox/wolf weenie out of Doc and Doc swallowed the rest of my pearl white cum. She licked her lips and kissed me. She dug her tongue into my mouth and wrapped it around my tongue. I felt that this was wrong but it was so good.

-all I could get out for now!


End file.
